Mis Cenizas
by Gigi SM
Summary: /Fic de Perú/ El día que yo muera quiero que me entierren, donde entierran a los hombres de esta tierra. Y si mi cuerpo inerte no encontrase ya lugar, Quiero que mis cenizas vayan todas al mar. -Distopia- En Memoria de Arturo "Zambo" Cavero.


Hola ^^

antes que nada quiero agradecer a todo aquellos que han estado leyendo mis fics, y les digo que no voy a dejarlos abandonados. Me tomara algo de tiempo, pero pronto los estare actualizando.

**Disclaimer:** 1) Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. 2) Este fic esta hecho sin animos de lucro. 3) Espero no ofender a nadie con este fanfic. 4) Este fanfic fue inspirado en la cancion inedita de Arturo "Zambo" Cavero.

**Dedicado: **Juna Gemini, por haber sido una gran amiga ^^ y por siempre apoyarme en todos los fics que escribo. Y pronto escribire algo muy especial para ti. Algo de tu total y completo agrado.

**En Memoria: **Arturo "Zambo" Cavero (29/11/1940 - 09/10/2009), "Patrimonio cultural y artistico del Perú y de America". Un gran cantante peruano de musica criolla. Dios te tenga en su gloria.

Realmente, no esparaba... mejor dicho, deseaba que "Zambo" Cavero no muriese. él fallecio a las 12:55 PM (hora peruana) del 9 de octubre y lamentablemente no me entere haste el 9 de octubre a las 11:580 PM

Este fanfic lo escribi inspirada en su ultima cancion que se dio a conocer, pronto estare escribiendo un fic especialmente dedicado a él.

_

* * *

_

**MIS CENIZAS**

_A todos les llega la hora de morir, nadie se puede librar de aquel hecho, ni siquiera los países. Todos nacen, todos viven, y todo muere, aunque no de la misma manera. Cuando las personas mueren dejan su cuerpo atrás, su descendencia, sus meritos, y sus fracasos, hechos que prueban su existencia en la tierra. Pero, aquellos que representan a los países son diferentes, ellos no dejan u cuerpo atrás, no dejan descendencia, y mucho de sus logros y sus fracasos no son tomados como suyos realmente, si no de toda la nación. Solo queda atrás la historia del país, más no la historia de la persona que representaba ese país._

El Perú se encontraba en desgracia, el narcotráfico había hecho estragos en la selva, las pequeñas guerrillas se formaban en la sierra, el vandalismo predominaba en la costa.

El terrorismo azotaba al país, y los líderes de este no hacían nada al respecto. El pueblo se sentía abandonado por sus líderes, quienes habían prometido mejorar la situación actual del país, pero no hacían nada solamente llenar sus billeteras con la plata del estado.

Era un hecho, el Perú moría, y los países vecinos se preparaban para atacar en el momento menos esperado, y así poder adueñarse de las tierras que tanto codiciaban desde hace tiempo.

Miguel era consiente de este hecho, pero no podía hacer mucho ya. Cada vez se sentía más débil, su apetito disminuía, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, incluso mantener los ojos abiertos le costaba.

Una mañana, el hecho que tanto se temía ocurrió, mas ocurrió de una forma inesperada. Los cinco países que compartían frontera con el Perú se habían aliado. Los cinco atacaron al mismo tiempo, en una impresionante sincronización. Los cinco países llegaron al mismo tiempo a la capital, el corazón del país.

Miguel los esperaba en la oficinal del palacio de gobierno, estaba completamente solo. Su presidente, sus congresistas, todos lo habían dejado solo y habían huido para salvar sus vidas.

Miguel ya sabia lo que ocurriría, el moriría ese día. Y no podía luchar, no tenia las fuerzas, ni las armas necesarias. Y lo que más le faltaba era el apoyo de su gente. Su gente estaba sufriendo con la situación actual del país, y quizás para ellos seria lo mejor si las tierras pasaran a tierras extranjeras.

Ecuador, Colombia, Brasil, Bolivia, y Chile, irrumpieron en la oficina, los cinco con armas en las manos. La entrara al palacio de gobiernos les había sido demasiado sencilla, lo que les hizo sospechar de un posible ataque al llegar a la oficina principal. Pero el ver a miguel completamente solo, y en un estado lamentable los había sorprendió.

Miguel los recibió con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, y con una voz áspera dijo –Los estaba esperando-

Los cinco países al escuchar las palabras del peruano lo apuntaron con sus armas, esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco de su parte.

-Tengo que pedirles un favor- dijo miguel con una voz ronca.

El comentario del peruano sorprendió a los cinco países, pero estos no dejaron de apuntarle.

-Sé como terminara esto. Yo moriré, y ustedes tomaran mis territorios y a mi gente. Así que por favor, cuídenlos mucho, trátenles bien y por favor… denles todo lo que yo no pude darles. Y también… tengo que pedirles otro favor…- Miguel se había cansado de hablar, su voz no parecía querer salir.

Los otros cinco países ahí presentes se habían sorprendido con las palabras de Perú, realmente no esperaban que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

_**El día que yo muera quiero que me entierren,  
donde entierran a los hombres de esta tierra.**_

-Les pido por favor… que cuando muera, me entierren en donde descansan los héroes de mi historia…- miguel calló por unos segundos –Aunque ello… seria… imposible… había olvidado que nosotros… no dejamos un cuerpo atrás- dijo lo ultimo soltando una pequeña riza.

Los cinco invasores se miraron de reojo ante las palabras del peruano. No sabían que decir, realmente no habían esperado esta reacción departe del peruano.

_**Y si mi cuerpo inerte no encontrase ya lugar,  
**_**_Quiero que mis cenizas vayan todas al mar._**

-entonces… por favor… podrían… ¿quemar todas mis posesiones? Todo lo que esta en mi dormitorio.- La voz de miguel era cada vez más áspera, y la garganta le dolía cada vez más.

Ante el comentario del peruano, Chile no pudo quedarse callado por más tiempo, apartando su arma hablo.

-¿En que estas pensando? Como nos pides que quememos tus cosas… son lo único que van a quedar de ti, son…- no pudo continuar hablando, por que fue interrumpido por Perú

-Chile, es exactamente por ello que deseo que queme mis cosas. Por que son lo único que me pertenece como persona, y no a la nación que soy. Por favor… las cenizas… láncenlas en el mar de Grau…- La voz de miguel era cada vez más débil.

**_En el verano a solas, tu cuerpo sobre el mar.  
_****_Y con el beso de las olas me tendrá que recordar.  
_****_Y con la brisa crepuscular mis cenizas navegando al azar  
_****_Sobre tu cuerpo se han de impregnar, para volverte acariciar_**

Esta vez quien no pudo mantenerse callada por más tiempo fue Bolivia, quien sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano y no podía soportar verlo en aquel estado.

-Hermano… no podríamos… tus cosas… para recordarte…- las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar. Las manos que sostenían el arma y seguían apuntando a miguel, no dejaban de temblar.

-Me podrás recordar con las olas, con la brisa del mar, por que en ellas mis cenizas estarán.- Miguel sentía que las fuerzas se le iban. No creía poder resistir mucho tiempo más.

En el rostro de Miguel, se dibujo una suave y débil sonrisa, su rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, segundos después no hubo acción alguna de su parte, parecía que dormía.

Ecuador dejando su rifle en un lado se acerco lentamente hacia Perú, al poner su mano en el cuello del peruano buscando su pulso, se dio con la triste pero esperada realidad. Perú acababa de morir, había sido cuestión de tiempo, si no moría en manos de ellos cinco, moriría de forma natural pero a ello… ¿realmente se le podía llamar muerta natural?

-Esta muerto.- dijo con pesadez en su voz, tras guardar casi un minuto de silencio hablo -El Perú ha muerto hoy como nación. Ahora sus tierras son nuestras.- Tras decir aquello guardo silencio, y tirando su rifle al suelo salio de aquella oficina.

Colombia tiro el rifle al suelo, se rodeo con sus brazos, esperando así poder calmar el dolor que en ella surgía, su mirada ya no estaba dirigida al cuerpo inerte del peruano, no podía soportar verlo así. La siempre alegre sonrisa que Brasil tenía desapareció, y su mirada no se retiraba del rostro del peruano, un rostro que demostraba paz y tranquilidad. Chile dio media vuelta, no quería seguir viendo tal escena, pero por alguna razón no podía alejarse de ahí, tal y como lo hizo el ecuatoriano.

Bolivia, ella no había podido más, había roto en llanto apenas ecuador había dado el anuncio de que Miguel estaba muerto. Ahora estaba arrodillada a los pies de su hermano menor, quien en el pasado se había empeñado en protegerla, algo que ella no había hecho.

**_Mis cenizas son recuerdos, de un amor que en una hoguera se quemo.  
_****_Como queman mis cenizas y en el banco de la arena aún mis pasos estarán._**

Han pasado ya varios meses desde la muerte de Miguel. Su territorio ha sido dividido en cinco partes desiguales, Brasil, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia y chile aun discuten por la cantidad de territorio que le comprendería a cada uno de ellos. Bolivia desea quedarse con un bueno territorio costeño, y poseer lo que alguna vez fue el puerto del callao.

Pero, aquella discusión limítrofe quedo olvidada un día. Tres meses después de la muerte de Miguel, los cinco se reunieron en el destrozado puerto de Callao. Ahí realizaron una hoguera, que era avivado por las pertenencias que había dejado atrás el peruano.

-no puedo creer que quememos las cosas de mi hermano…- Dijo Bolivia en suave voz. –Estas cosas son… tan antiguas, y han sido lo más preciado para mi hermanito. Todos estos objetos, guardan recuerdos de lo que él había vivido.

-Es precisamente por que son tan preciados para miguel, que nos pidió que lo quemáramos- Dijo Ecuador, ya nadie llamaba a Perú por su nombre de nación, si no por su nombre como persona. –Todos sus recuerdos más preciados están aquí, todo lo que muestra lo que él fue lo que él sufrió, lo que el amo…-

-Pero…- trato de objetar Bolivia, pero no se fue interrumpida por Colombia.

-Nosotros no dejamos un cuerpo en la tierra, y tampoco dejamos descendencia. Imagino que miguel no deseaba que sus cosas más preciadas se quedaran tiradas.- tras unos segundos de silencio departe de la colombiana Brasil decidió hablar.

-Como son sus posesiones más preciadas, parte de él, se debió haber quedado impregnado en ellas, así que… al quemar sus cosas, es como si estuviéramos quemando su cuerpo, y las cenizas que se esparcen hacia el mar y la costa, son cenizas de sus recuerdos.-

-Aunque no tengamos sus cosas para recordarlo, podremos hacerlo ya que el estará en el viento, en la arena, en todo lo que alguna vez fue Perú.- dijo Ecuador.

Bolivia no dijo nada más por ese día, y Chile no hablo con nadie aquel día.

**_Mis cenizas son recuerdos, de un amor que en una hoguera se quemo.  
_****_Como queman mis cenizas y en el banco de la arena aún mis pasos estarán._**

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, todos ya se habían marchado a excepción de chile, quien miraba fijamente el mar. –Sabias como terminaría esto…- dijo en un susurro –por eso… no pusiste resistencia alguna…- nuevamente hablo en un suave susurro, para que nadie le oyera, aunque no había nadie más ahí aparte de él.

Una fuerte brisa soplo, la brisa logro apagar el leve fuego que aun quedaba de la fogata, y desordeno el cabello de Manuel. El viento parecía querer susurrarle algo al oído, pero parecía estar en un idioma incomprensible para todo ser humano.

-lo comprendí- dijo en un suave susurro, y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –Nunca nos dejaras, ¿verdad? Siempre nos observaras, para cuidarnos y para asegurarte de que no hagamos daño a la que alguna vez fue tu gente… lo comprendo-

**Fin**

* * *

Mil gracias a todos los que hayan leido este fanfic ^w^

realmente espero que les haya gustado.

aunque estoy muy consiente que la narracion ha sido pobre y el fic fue muy simple u_u'

Espero sus comentarios, ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo. ^w^


End file.
